This invention relates to a face-to-face weaving machine with face-to-face shed forming.
Up to this moment, the frames of face-to-face weaving machines are connected to each other by a front and a rear transverse in order to give the face-to-face weaving machine sufficient stability. In the space between the front and the rear transverse of a face-to-face-weaving machine there is the set of weaving frames for the face-to-face shed forming of the warp yarns. When putting on a new fabric or in case of a fabric change an adapted set of weaving frames with a heddling specific for that fabric must be brought into the face-to-face weaving machine.
There are two ways in which the weaving frames can be brought into and removed from the face-to-face weaving machines. A first method is to lower the weaving frames from above between the two traverses or to lift them up in the opposite direction to remove the set of weaving frames.
A disadvantage of this method is that the heddles of the weaving frames cannot be heddled with previously tied up warp yarns, because of which the heddling should occur in the face-to-face weaving machine itself.
A second method consists in keeping the complete set of weaving frames in a well tilted position and to shift it forward above the back traverse and once it has passed the back traverse, to hang it in a perpendicular position to lower it between the two traverses. Removing the weaving frames then takes place in the opposite direction.
With this method the warp yarns can already been heddled, but the disadvantage of this method is that tilting the set of weaving frames each time causes the entanglement and damaging of the warp yarns because of the elaborate handling.
An additional disadvantage is that when removing or replacing the weaving frames access is required to the driving rod big ends which have their bearings in the lower weaving frame. To this end, these driving rod big ends must be loosened and fastened. The access to these fastening points is made difficult by the presence of a rear traverse in a face-to-face weaving machine.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a face-to-face weaving machine, which has none of the disadvantages, mentioned above.
This purpose is attained by providing a face-to-face weaving machine with face-to-face shed forming, where the face-to-face weaving machine does not comprise a rear traverse.
The advantage of this machine is that the back traverse does no longer hamper the passage of and the access to the weaving frames.
In a preferred embodiment of the face-to-face weaving machine according to the invention the face-to-face weaving machine comprises a weaving reed and a set of weaving frames, in which the weaving reed is attached to the front of the set of weaving frames and where the set of weaving frames, together with the weaving reed, fully heddled with warp yarns, in an upright position without any tilting movement, can be brought into the face-to-face weaving machine by a horizontal shift.
The advantage if this arrangement is that a tilting movement is no longer required and an entanglement of or any damage to the warp yarns can be avoided. An additional advantage is, that the heddling can occur entirely outside the face-to-face weaving machine and that replacing a fabric or a change of fabric can be thoroughly prepared and carried out in a very short time. And another advantage yet is that a good access is provided to the driving rod big ends of the weaving frames.
This invention is further explained in the following non-restrictive description of a preferred embodiment of a face-to-face weaving machine with face-to-face shed forming according to the invention.